Orthotics are devices that are made to correct or maintain alignment of different parts of the body, hence the name “braces.”
An ankle foot orthosis (AFO) supports the joints of the foot, as well as the ankle. These devices can be used to protect, correct or limit motion at the joints by supporting a person's limb that has suffered from loss of strength or alignment due to disease or trauma. AFOs can be a solid design at the ankle with no motion allowed, or with joints to allow certain degrees of motion.
Historically, bracing options for those with pain/weakness/decreased range of motion about the ankle have been severely limited. The most common types of bracing either provided adequate strength compensation in the instance of an isolated peroneal neuropathy or were designed with very stiff orthotic materials that essentially immobilized the ankle and did not allow a more normal gait or higher level activities.